


Ugly Sweaters and Uncompromising Slytherins

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Since ugly sweater parties apparently weren't a thing until the 2000s, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: James and Regulus prepare for Sirius' Ugly Jumper party.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Ugly Sweaters and Uncompromising Slytherins

The jumper that James had picked out for Sirius' first-ever Ugly Jumper party was truly a fashion nightmare. It was fuzzy and blingy and—worst of all, in Regulus' mind— _red._ Altogether, it was quite horrid to look at, so Regulus tried very hard not to. 

"What do you think?" James asked, holding his arms out and turning around slowly, so that Regulus could see the sparkly reindeer with the light-up nose that adorned the entire front of the jumper. 

"This whole thing is so stupid," Regulus grumbled, sparing the offending garment little more than a disdainful glance. "Why would anyone willingly wear something so hideous?"

"Because that's the _point,_ Reg," James said. A broad grin stretched across his face, causing Regulus' stomach to do a somersault. "Whoever wears the ugliest jumper of all wins!"

Regulus arched a single brow at his boyfriend, the very picture of skepticism. Though he liked to win, he liked to do so while keeping his dignity fully intact. James, on the other hand, clearly had no such qualms. "What do they win, exactly?" 

"Uh, bragging rights, I guess." James dragged a hand through his hair. "Unless your brother actually planned this out well enough for there to be prizes." 

"Doubtful," Regulus said with a roll of his eyes. "It's a miracle he even managed to pull this party together." 

"Well, he may have had a little help from Remus," James chuckled. 

"True." Regulus liked Remus. He was a good influence—for the most part—on the elder Black. "Anyway, that jumper is sure to win. It's the ugliest thing I have _ever_ had the misfortune to lay eyes on." 

"Yes!" James cheered. He shot Regulus a sly look, the kind that meant he had something up his sleeve. "You know, I bought you a matching one if you wanted to join me…"

Regulus could hardly repress a shiver. His green tie, a departure from his usual neutral ones, was festive enough. "No thank you, James. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in something so repulsive." 

"Your loss," James shrugged. "I guess it'll be nice to have something to lord over you, though." 

Regulus groaned at the thought, but his pride kept him from caving and wearing the matching jumper. "Only if you win. Maybe someone else will out-ugly you." 

"I'd like to see them try," James scoffed, but he didn't sound so confident. 

Regulus smirked. Maybe he could bribe Remus—the supposedly impartial judge—into naming someone other than his boyfriend as the winner. It was underhanded of him, yes, but he _had_ been in Slytherin. He wasn't afraid to play dirty when the situation called for it. And if it meant taming James' hubris a little, well, he certainly wasn't going to complain about _that._

"Come on, then," was all he said aloud. "If we don't get a move on, we're going to be late." 


End file.
